


Between wakefulness and sleep (we're running to this beat on Christmas morning)

by dusk037



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Fluff? What fluff?, Jesse Lewis/Morimoto Shintarou (if you squint), M/M, There is not one ounce of fluff in this fic. I am sorry., Type-B trio Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusk037/pseuds/dusk037
Summary: Taiga comes home to Hokuto on a Christmas morning.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: SixTONES Christmas/New Year Fic Exchange





	Between wakefulness and sleep (we're running to this beat on Christmas morning)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwritestuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritestuffs/gifts).



> I have no excuse, but so many apologies. My struggle for this was real, so I want to express my gratitude for your patience. Please don't k i l l me, mod-san. I bothered a lot of people in the process of writing this very short fic that took very long to write. Thank you for cheering me on, and for putting up with me. 
> 
> For my recipient, I tried my best to write your second pick for pairings. I'm sorry I couldn't give you the fluffy Jesshin fic that you deserve. I wrote this with the Philippine Christmas celebrations in mind, since this is the only one I have confidence in describing. I hope you still manage to find something to enjoy in this entirely self-indulgent fic.

Hokuto wakes up to the sound of his alarm, the ring of it high and grating. He fumbles for his phone, sweeping over his bedside table and under his pillow, clumsy hands dangerously close to knocking things over. Blessedly, he manages to locate his phone without incident and finally silences the alarm. The time, when he checks it, is 15 minutes after three. He groans. _Too early under normal circumstances_ , he thinks, but then he sees the date and remembers what day it is. _December 24,_ just a little ways before Christmas. It’s the final day of _Simbang Gabi_ , nine celebrations of the Holy Mass on the days leading to Christmas.

He’s just about to put his phone back on the bedside table when it rings again, the ringtone much more obnoxious. Definitely Jesse’s work. Hokuto tells himself to guard his phone a lot more tightly so that his friends won’t be able to play with it anymore, and as he clicks accept—without even having to put the device to his ears—Hokuto hears Jesse yell, _“MERRY CHRISTMAS HOKUTO!!”_

There’s some shuffling from the other line and lots of bickering in the background, and when Hokuto finally puts his phone close to his ears, it’s to Kouchi’s milder tone taking reign. “Hi, some idiot got too excited for the end of _Simbang Gabi_ and was up early. Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay,” Hokuto replies with a small, if quite sleepy, chuckle. “It’s the first time in years that we’re completing it together. Let me just get ready.”

“We’re already on our way, let’s meet at the entrance?” 

Hokuto agrees, and the scuffling noises in the background start again, the light ribbing between the others continuing well until Hokuto hangs up. 

And so Hokuto runs a hand over his face, rubbing off the remnants of sleep, rounding it up with a soft slap to his own cheeks. He wills himself into wakefulness to prepare for the day ahead. 

The pre-dawn air is much colder during this time of the year, the Northeast Monsoon bringing winds from melting snow, and Hokuto tightens his hold over the jacket he chose to wear for the day. He’s glad for the four other boys standing beside him in church, distracting him from the cold and keeping him on his toes. He watches out for them, making shushing noises when his friends get too loud. It’s an effort in futility, his friends are much too talkative, but his wish is much stronger than the distractions. So he persists. He closes his eyes and prays to God. 

The recession song plays and there’s applause all around, as people stand up and begin to make their exit. Hokuto gives his friends a not-quite hug, telling them he has plans for the day and to enjoy the holidays. He doesn’t miss the suggestive looks between Jesse and Shintaro, his gaze going soft for a moment, and then he’s shooing them away. He stays still for a second after his friends leave, allowing most of the crowd to disperse before heading for the candle stands. 

He’s lighting a white candle after the Holy Mass when he hears someone call his name. It’s a deep, melodic voice that calls to him, one that Hokuto hasn’t heard in a long time. There’s a lilting, loving quality to that one word from the other person’s lips, if Hokuto so chooses to nitpick. He nearly drops the lit candle in his hand, barely able to keep it steady. 

Hokuto hears a hearty chuckle from behind him, no doubt that the other person saw him fumble. He sets the candle upright before he turns around. 

“It’s been a while. Hi, Hokuto,” Taiga says when Hokuto has fully turned towards him. 

“I’m not dreaming, right?” Hokuto replies. He steps closer, just until he’s within Taiga’s reach. Hokuto raises a hand to touch the other man’s cheek, feeling the warmth of life and smooth skin beneath his palms. 

Taiga’s hand closes over Hokuto’s own, his actions affirming Hokuto’s words. “I’m here, Hokuto. I’m sorry for being away for so long.”

Hokuto shakes his head as he strokes Taiga’s cheek with his thumb. “I wished for you,” he confesses. “I’ve prayed for all this time. I’m happy that you’re finally here.”

“You have a lot of faith in me, huh,” Taiga says, leaning into Hokuto’s touch as though commiting the sensation to memory. “I’m glad to be home.”

 _”Where have you been all this time?”_ Hokuto asks in his mind. Taiga’s smile distracts him from speaking this question out loud. “Welcome home,” is what Hokuto says instead.

“Okay, first order of things,” Taiga says as they are walking in the general direction of Hokuto’s home. “Let me spend the holidays with you?” 

Hokuto’s eyes just crinkle with fondness, “That’s already a given, Taiga.”

“But I heard you had plans for today?” Taiga says. He makes his voice small, a bit hesitant. For the trained eye, there’s a glimpse of a pout on Taiga’s lips, and although they haven’t seen each other in a long while, Hokuto still manages to pick up on this.

This time, Hokuto does chuckle. “I do. I have plans to go grocery shopping for tonight’s festivities.”

“I was just going to cook for myself, but since you’re here, then it’s all the more necessary to go grocery shopping,” Hokuto says with a wink.

Taiga’s jaw hangs open for a bit, the less innocent implications of Hokuto’s words running through his mind, but he catches himself. He shakes his head as he gets his mind out of the gutter, unused to this bolder and saucier version of Hokuto. 

“You’ve become naughty,” Taiga observes. It may sound like a reprimand given the matter-of-fact delivery of the words, but there is a sparkle of mischief in Taiga’s eyes. 

“I only learned from the best,” Hokuto hits back, “you know how our best friend is.”

Taiga cracks up, no longer able to keep calm. He laughs a little closer to the point of hysteria. “I’m gonna have to thank Juri,” he says as he wipes an imaginary tear from his eye once he collects himself again.

Hokuto sneers. “Don’t you mean blame him?” 

Taiga smiles, understanding that Hokuto’s words are said in jest. “I’m serious about wanting to thank him,” his reply is soft, if a little bit more solemnly. “He took care of you—of everyone—while I was away. He took care of me, too, and he did it so happily.”

Taiga takes Hokuto’s hand, and the other man readily accepts it. “I know,” Hokuto says. “Juri really is a blessing to the planet.”

They continue walking together, early morning light beginning to brighten the town. The few early risers from the Holy Mass have either gone back home to sleep, or have left for their jobs. Some signs of life can be seen in the few shops opening up for the day. In a flash, Taiga’s eyes widen a fraction when Hokuto slips their joined hands into Hokuto’s jacket pocket. 

“It’s still cold,” Hokuto simply says, his grip firm even as his ears are turning red. 

They meet up with the rest of the group by lunch time, their party of six a more discreetly rowdy bunch now that they’re all older, and more considerate of outdoor etiquette. The gifts they exchanged ranged from pen and art supplies to an all-expense paid trip to Cebu, and the hugs they shared after were the warmest in their current lives. 

Taiga stands up from his seat, “I’ll just head to the toilet.”

“Wow, suddenly I wanna go to the toilet, too,” Juri also rises from his seat seconds after Taiga left their table. He catches up quickly, finding Taiga in the direction opposite from the toilets. 

Juri touches Taiga’s shoulder and the other man startles, but Taiga soon relaxes as he sees Juri. “I knew you’d do this,” Juri admonishes as they reach the counter. “Settling the bill yourself again.”

Taiga smiles, and gives the cashier a card with Hokuto’s name in it. 

It’s Juri’s turn to be stunned, but a grin quickly replaces his expression. 

“That was quick,” Juri says. “Suddenly you’re both practically married.”

“Well, we have to make up for lost time,” Taiga says simply. “And I’m glad he trusts me with this.”

“You’re going to stay, now, right?” Juri’s grinning, but his gaze is a bit more guarded.

“For good, yes,” he replies. “I’ve missed you guys, and I missed celebrating Christmas here.

“But more than anything, I miss my home. I miss Hokuto,” Taiga confesses. His hands are subtle but quick, settling the tab as he spoke. 

“I won’t say I saw you pay for everything so quickly and so generously in Hokuto’s name,” Juri teases, cocking an eyebrow. 

Then Juri’s gaze softens, and his smile becomes wider still. “We all missed you, too. And I am happy that you’re home.”

“Are you sure you want to do that?” Hokuto says, awestruck. He watches as Taiga moves in the kitchen, preparing food. “You just got here, you’re the guest.” 

“I have lots of energy now that I’m home with you. Don’t be scared, I’ve actually learned to cook the perfect rice over the years,” Taiga says, toning down the smugness of his smile as he passes along a bottle of Hokuto’s favorite brand of togarashi. 

“You remembered,” Hokuto speaks again, a little more awestruck. There’s a sparkle in his eyes when he reaches for the bottle of spice, carefully unsealing the bottle to let the scent of it waft through the air, where it mixes with the steam from the cooking rice. 

“I know you miss the taste of our old home, but I also know it’s not a rare item here,” Taiga says, tone sheepish. “I brought one for you anyway.”

“I appreciate it, Taiga,” Hokuto says. “Honestly, it’s the first time in a while that I’m having this, and I’m having my beloved cook the rice for me. 

“Ah, it already smells so good,” Hokuto walks over to where Taiga is, and breathes in more of the steam from the rice. “We already have all the good Philippine dishes for our Christmas night, but this is the best. This is home away from home.”

“I realized that I was just making us both unhappy by going away. It pained me when you were hurting while I was away, but I thought it was for the best at the time,” Taiga confesses. “But I’m glad you’re giving me this chance, Hokuto. Let me make it up to you.”

“You were already forgiven a long time ago,” Hokuto replies. “I missed you so, so much. I want us to make up for it to each other. I want us to work on this together.”

Taiga nods solemnly. “I’ll be here for you, until you get tired of me.”

“You’re not getting rid of me either, Taiga,” Hokuto says. He locks Taiga in a tight embrace, and they hold on with all the fondest feelings they have for each other.

It's past midnight, and they are winding down from the Eve celebrations.

“Merry Christmas, Taiga,” Hokuto whispers as they lie beside each other. Taiga curls up into Hokuto’s space, wrapping an arm around his midsection.

Taiga’s already nodding off, tired from his flight and from the activities of the day, but he manages to whisper back, “Merry Christmas. _I love you_.”

An alarm blares and a long piercing sound permeates through the air. Hokuto sleeps on.


End file.
